Cambio de papeles
by Pazhetaw
Summary: Siempre vemos que Jade es quien usualmente hiere a Tori, ¿no? Después de todo es cruel y fría. Es... Jade. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si Tori dice algo que derrumba a Jade? Algo tan doloroso, que nuestra gótica no tuvo ni fuerzas para responder algo mordaz. / One-Shot, Jori.


-**¿P-por qué dijo eso? C-Cat.. ¿P-por qué?** –Preguntó entre sollozos mientras se aferraba con fuerza al torso de la pelirroja. Cat solo movía su mano de manera circular por la espalda de la goth, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabello, buscando – sin resultado– tranquilizarla. Ambas se habían quedado en silencio, hasta que Jade volvió a romperlo exclamando palabras de completo dolor—**Le mostré mi lado débil… Ella sabe lo difícil que es que yo lo haga, entonces, ¿por qué?**—Se volvió a escuchar un sollozo más fuerte.

—**No lo sé, Jadey. No lo sé**—Le susurró mientras la apartaba un poco para limpiarle las lágrimas que salían sin parar. Jade se veía fatal, su maquillaje estaba corrido, su ropa desordenada y sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Y qué decir de su habitación, que estaba llena de pañuelos usados regados en el suelo, y los estantes llenos de vasos con café. Ambas se encontraban en la cama de la pelinegra, abrazadas y tapadas hasta la cintura. Era una imagen única, pero no era la primera vez que se encontraban así.

Ambas eran mejores amigas desde hace 2 años, y eran incondicionales la una para la otra. Cat era la primera que supo completamente quién es Jade, sus miedos, sus inseguridades y el porqué de todo lo que hacía. La goth se había abierto ante ella porque le inspiraba una confianza inmensa, y hasta ahora nunca la había traicionado o había hecho algo que sabría que podría dolerle. Pocas veces les creían que eran mejores amigas, pues sus personalidades eran completamente distintas.

Se quedaron abrazadas por lo menos una hora, cuando el llanto de Jade había parado. La pelinegra se había quedado dormida, y Cat también se habría dispuesto a hacerlo, si no es porque el timbre suena una, dos, tres, cuatro veces seguidas y con desesperación. Suspiró con resignación e intentó levantarse, pero los brazos de quien estaba su lado eran demasiado fuertes. Le susurró que tenía que buscar la pizza, pero Jade le respondió un ''no me dejes'' que la hizo sonreír con ternura. Le plantó un beso en la frente y le dijo que no tardaría más de 5 minutos.

—**Ya vooooooy**—Comentó la pelirroja mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, esperando que el chico de la pizza no se hubiese ido. Recogió el dinero de la mesa que estaba en el pasillo y se dirigió a la entrada para posteriormente abrir la puerta. Pero no, ése no era el que venía para darles algo de comer a las chicas. Ni siquiera era un hombre. Era Tori, que yacía en la puerta, con el maquillaje corrido y con la respiración pesada y entrecortada.

—**Flashback—**

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo, y todos los chicos se estaban reuniendo en la mesa. Sólo faltaban Beck y Jade, que habían ido a comprar su comida donde Festus. Cuando llegaron, los vieron con las manos vacías, y André fue el primero en preguntar.

—**¿Y sus almuerzos?**—

—**Llegamos muy tarde y se acabaron las provisiones, viejo**—Respondió Beck sentándose al lado de Cat. Jade se quedó levantada mientras miraba una mesa cercana con mucha atención.

—**¿Y la gruñilda que mira tanto?**—Preguntó Rex.

—**Sí, Jade, ¿qué ocurre?**—Siguió Tori, mientras miraba también en la dirección de su novia. Habían un grupo de chicas, de las cuales Jade siempre se burlaba, que conversaban animadamente. La pelinegra sonrió con malicia, y Tori se imaginó lo que haría—**Jade, ni se te ocur**—No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando la pelinegra se dirigió a la mesa de las chicas, que se quedaron calladas al notar su presencia.

—**Tú. Almuerzo. Ahora**—Habló Jade en un tono demandante, mientras extendía su mano esperando recibir algo de la rubia que estaba en el otro extremo. Tori, al escuchar aquello, recordó cuando estaba en una comida con los padres de Jade, y el señor Jaden, había usado el mismo tono y la misma frase para reclamarle a Charlie, el hermano pequeño de Jade, que comiera lo que había preparado la madre de Jade.

La rubia sonrió y susurró un ''claro'' apenas audible. Jade sonrió con victoria, pero esa mueca en su cara se borró al instante cuando sintió el batido de fresa impactando en su rostro. Todo el grupo se levantó al instante, y se acercaron donde estaba Jade. Tori limpiaba su rostro con una servilleta que había traído, mientras los otros discutían con las chicas de aquella mesa. Jade apartó a Tori con suavidad, dejando a la castaña desconcertada, y se acercó a la rubia que no había quitado esa expresión de satisfacción de su rostro. Pero desapareció cuando Jade la acercó bruscamente de la camisa, acercándola hacia ella y elevando la prenda con fuerza.

—**¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?**—Preguntó la goth, mirándola despectivamente de arriba bajo. Tori volvió a tener un deja vú, cuando cenaron en un elegante restaurant con Jaden, el padre de Jade. El mesero del lugar había derramado vino sobre el terno del hombre, y él le preguntó lo mismo, pero con un poco menos de agresividad.

Rápidamente las chicas reaccionaron a la acción de Jade, levantándose de sus puestos. Tori, mientras, se acercó rápidamente y tocó el hombro de su novia.

—**Ya basta, Jade. Fue suficiente**—Le dijo para tranquilizarla. Y lastimosamente para la pelinegra, Tori siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, tranquilizarla. Y también ponerla muy nerviosa, pero en situaciones así le traía una paz gigantesca al solo sentir su contacto. Se sentía llena y feliz, y olvidaba momentáneamente lo malo. Jade empujó con brusquedad a la rubia, y se dio unos pasos atrás con una sonrisa al ver la expresión aterrada de la chica. Le levantó el dedo de en medio, pero cuando se dio vuelta para retirarse, chocó contra Lane. Oh-oh.

—**Sí, ya, entendí Lane. Ajá, nunca más**—Habló Jade saliendo de la oficina del consejero escolar. Todo el grupo se encontraba afuera, expectante.

—**¿Y bien?** —Preguntó Robbie.

—**Pues… detención éste sábado, y ya**—

—**¡Tienes una suerte increíble!** —Admiró André.

—**Una vez, mi hermano tomó tanto batido de fresa que le empezó a salir por la na**-

—Cat. Colorea la jirafa—La interrumpió Beck, pasándole crayones y lo que sería un librito de animales.

—**Yaaaay, jirafaaaas**—Respondió la pelirroja.

—**¿Sabes, Tori?** —Comenzó André— **Quería preguntarte si podrías ayudarme con mi canción para éste viernes, ya sabes, la fiesta qu- ¿Tori?** —La cantante tenía la mirada perdida, y se veía que pensaba en algo de suma importancia. Robbie pasó una mano por su cara, para despertarla de su trance. Reaccionó, pero no puso atención en el pianista, si no que en su novia que estaba con ella de la mano. La observó unos segundos, mientras todos estaban en silencio, esperando lo que iba a decir.

—**¿Qué?** —Preguntó Jade con una sonrisa burlona. —**¿Tan linda soy que no me dejas de mi**—

—**¿Sabes, Jade?** —Interrumpió Tori— **Cada vez te pareces más a tu padre.**—Terminó.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Todos estaban con los ojos abiertos mirando a Jade, esperando su reacción, todos sorprendidos por las palabras recientemente dichas. TODOS, sin excepción, TODOS, sabían cuánto Jade detestaba a su padre, y que era el peor de los insultos que podrían decirle. Ya que ser su padre, no era nada más que defectos. Egoísta, complejo grave de superioridad, sin corazón, mala persona, desagradecido, superficial, manipulador, ególatra, etc. Algo en lo que Jade JAMÁS se querría convertir, y que tenía muy en claro que jamás sería. Se sentía que podías cortar la tensión en el aire con un cuchillo. Jade le había dicho innumerables veces a Tori que aquella era su mayor inseguridad, parecerse siquiera un poquito a él. Tori era una de las dos personas las que le había comentado. La otra era Cat. Jade había sacado su lado que estaba lleno de inseguridades, confiándole todo a Tori, siendo completamente sincera. Ella lo había arruinado con ese comentario que dijo sin pensar.

Cuando todos pensaron que Jade la abofetearía, le respondería algo el triple de cruel, o la mandaría al cuerno, se quedó callada. Sus ojos se transformaron en puro dolor, mientras se aguaban lentamente.

—**J-Jade…**—Intentó acercarse Cat, ya que Tori estaba igual de sorprendida que los demás, ni siquiera ella se creía lo que había dicho, y mucho menos la reacción de su novia.

La pelinegra se dio vuelta hacia la salida, dándole la espalda a todos, y habló en un tono que si preguntan de quién era, la última persona que respondería sería que era de la mismísima Jade West.

—**¿Ahora lo entiendes, Vega? Cuando me preguntaste por qué era tan difícil que me abriera ante los demás, hace solo 2 meses. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué?** —Expresó con la voz entrecortada, débil y adolorida. A Tori le llegó aquello como balde de agua fría. Jade dejó escapar sólo una lágrima que se limpió con rapidez, y salió de Hollywood Arts.

—**¡Jadey!** —La salió persiguiendo Cat.

—**Lo he estropeado…**—Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Tori, mientras sentía la mano de Beck en su hombro y la de André en su espalda. Lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas de tan solo recordar la expresión decepcionada de Jade.

—**Fin flashback—**

—**Eeeh… Tori, no creo realmente que Jade quiera verte ahorita…—**Le expresó con angustia, mientras Tori se recuperaba de todo lo que había corrido desde su casa, ya que su hermana se había negado de llevarla. La pelirroja la miraba con incomodidad, mientras fruncía los labios en decepción.

—**Cat, no lo entiendes. Necesito hablar con ella urgente, necesito decirle que estaba equivocada. ¡Porfavor, Cat! —**Rogó la cantante.

—**Tori, yo… lo entiendo perfectamente. Heriste a Jade, le diste donde más le duele y ella…—**Jade le había dicho a Cat que no le dijiera a nadie sobre su asqueroso estado. La pelirroja suspiró y le pidió perdón mentalmente**—Ella no está bien, y como su mejor amiga debería de odiarte—**Terminó la chica, observando como a Tori se le aguaban los ojos**—¡Dios, al diablo! Jade está durmiendo, sé que la amas, sé que te equivocaste, ella está devastada y aunque no quiera verte ni en pintura, te necesita más que nunca. Solo ve y arregla las cosas con ella, y en el peor de los casos es que me odie a mí también, así que has tu mayor esfuerzo, Tori** **—**La animó mientras la dejaba pasar. Tori subió rápidamente las escaleras, y vio la escena frente a ella. Jade durmiendo con una expresión triste, pañuelos por doquier y café a montones. Era irónico, porque aunque Jade se veía desastrosa, a Tori no le dejaba de parecer hermosa.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama de Jade, y se sentó al borde de ésta para poder ver su rostro más de cerca. Se acostó al lado de ella, quedando frente a frente. El aliento a café de la pelinegra le llegaba directo a la cara, y sin poder resistirlo, acarició su mejilla con ternura, para después acomodar un mechón travieso que caía por su frente. Empezó a revolverse, signo de que ya estaba por despertar, pero antes de abrir los ojos, preguntó.

—**Cat, ¿me trajiste pizza, no? —**Tori rió bajito**—¿De qué te ries, enan- ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! —**Preguntó, obviamente enojada, y levantándose abruptamente, botando a Tori en el camino.

—**Jade, tranquil—**

—**¡No me pidas que me tranquilice, dios! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me dolió lo que dijiste! ¡No! ¡No lo sabes porque no te importó! —**Jade se desesperó y empezó a tirarle cualquier cosa que encontraba a Tori mientras ésta se levantaba, con la rabia consumiéndola entera**— ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Te mostré mi lado más débil y vienes y me dices lo que más me duele! ¿Sabes cómo me sentí, Vega? —**Tori esquivaba con agilidad las cosas, a medida que se acercaba a la furiosa Jade. Estaba jugando con fuego, pero estaba dispuesta a quemarse por ella. La tomó de las muñecas antes de que pudiese tirar la siguiente cosa, y la aprisionó contra la puerta. Jade no hizo nada, estaba demasiado cansada para moverse, además de que había comenzado a llorar en silencio.

—**No tienes ni idea de cuánto lo siento. No eres igual que él, eres mejor. Eres muchísimo mejor. Eres perfecta, y tienes un hermoso corazón, aunque no te guste demostrarlo. Él no te llega a los talones, y lo que dije fue estúpido. No sabes cuánto lo siento, Jade…—**Tori también había comenzado a llorar, mientras la miraba. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, solo observándose.

—**Te odio, Vega. No sabes cúanto te odio…—**Le respondió la pelinegra mientras se soltaba del agarre y estampaba sus labios sobre los de ella con desesperación. Tori respondió de la misma manera, mientras Jade hablaba entre besos**— Te.. odio por… hacerme… vulnerable, estúpida… Vega…—**Tori sonrió para sus adentros, mientras sentía que Jade lamía su labio superior pidiendo permiso para que su lengua entrase.

—**Ahh—**Soltó un gemido la castaña mientras Jade lamía su cuello. Se alejaron de la puerta para posicionarse sobre la cama, con Jade encima. Lamió su cuello de arriba hacia abajo, asi mismo como el lóbulo de su oreja, y Tori solo respondía con jadeos y gemidos de excitación. Se volvieron a besar ardientemente, luchando con sus lenguas. En un giro inesperado, Tori cambió las posiciones para dejar a una sorprendida Jade debajo de ella.

—**Ésta vez, cambiemos posiciones, **_**Jadelyn**_**—**Le susurró con sensualidad al oído, mientras se quitaba sensualmente la polera, dejando ver su sujetador rosado y su abdomen perfecto. Tori se acercó amenazadoramente al cuello de Jade, cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

—**Jade, escuché unos gritos y espero no estés matando a Tor-**_** WOOOW**_**—**Cat cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando a una Tori con las mejillas ardiendo en vergüenza y una Jade riendo burlonamente**— ¡Les prometo que no vi nada!** **—**Habló desde afuera de la habitación la pelirroja, sacando más risas de Jade y encendiendo más los lindos pómulos de Tori.


End file.
